doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Betzabé Jara
) |lugar_nacimiento = Puebla, México |familiares = Dante Jara (hijo) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Directora de Doblaje Actriz de Teatro |nacionalidad = Méxicana |pais = México |ingreso_doblaje = 2006 ( ) |medios = Teatro |estado = Activa |demo = Ronnie Anne Santiago TLH.ogg}} thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Betzabé Jara es una actriz y directora de doblaje, actriz de teatro mexicana; clown teatral e improvisadora, nacida el 16 de abril de 1986 en Puebla, México. Conocida por ser la voz de Vambre en Magiespadas, Tamara en Chica rara, Mane-iac y Sour Sweet en My Little Pony, Blythe Baxter en Littlest Pet Shop, Anastasia Steele en Cincuenta sombras de Grey y Cincuenta sombras más oscuras, Cometa en el redoblaje de Señorita Cometa, Kiki en el redoblaje de Kiki: Entregas a domicilio, Betty en Hora de aventura y la voz de Polly Pocket. Dakota-jon-1050x700.jpg|Anastasia Steele (Dakota Johnson) en Cincuenta sombras de Grey y Cincuenta sombras más oscuras. Megan90210.png|Megan Rose en 90210. Tamaraakward.png|Tamara en Chica rara. Blythebaxter.png|Blythe Baxter en Littlest Pet Shop, uno de sus personajas más conocidos. Vambre from Mighty Magiswords.png|Vambre en Magiespadas, otro de sus personaje más conocidos. Twyla.jpg|Twyla en Monster High. RosabellabeautyEAH.png|Rosabella Beauty en Ever After High. ClareCooperModel.png|Clare Cooper en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Hiyori_Sarugaki.png|Hiyori Sarugaki en Bleach. Davinato.png|Davina Claire en Los originales. Ronnie_Anne_in_season_2.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago en The Loud House. The loud house 11.png|Lily Loud (desde la 2ª temp.) Tambien en The Loud House. The loud house 4.png|Luna Loud (ep 22A) Tambien en The Loud House. Zach.png|Zach (ep 9A) Tambien en The Loud House. Bliss PPG.png|Brisa en Las chicas superpoderosas. P13243891 e v8 ad.jpg|Jessica Jacobs en Un show más. PCiegoJaneDoe.png|Jane Doe en Punto ciego. Mimmih2o.png|Mimmi en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure. LizaGotham.jpg|Liza en Gotham. MarloLMAL.jpg|Marlo en Línea mortal: Al límite. Polly3Dserie.png|Polly Pocket en la nueva serie de Polly Pocket. Whiparella LegoNK.png|Whiparella en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Dori_shinchan.jpg|Señorita Dori (3ª voz) en Crayon Shin-chan. LSPC Veronica Liones.png|Veronica Liones en Los siete pecados capitales. Kiki.jpg|Kiki en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje). Señoritacometa-1d.jpg|La Señorita Cometa en la serie homónima (Redoblaje). Miette.PNG|Miette en Pokémon XY. EleanorTrasero.jpg|Eleanor Sterne en El día que mi trasero se volvió loco. MLP-ManeIac1.png|Melen-iaca (Mane-iac) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. SourSweet EGS1.png|Sour Sweet en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad y en el especial My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico. SugarPlumFairy SM.png|Hada de Caramelo en Magia extraña. BettyRJS.png|Betty en Hora de aventura. Mary ann.png|Mary ann en Viva el Rey Julien. Tulip.png|Tulip en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron (versión Latinoamérica). Adelitaldlv.jpg|Adelita Sánchez en El libro de la vida. Inside Out Jill Andersen's Joy.png|Alegría de Jill Andersen en Intensa mente. Rapunzel-0.jpg|Rapunzel en En el bosque. XMA-Tormenta.png|Ororo Munroe/Tormenta en X-Men: Apocalipsis. Porpentina Goldstein.jpg|Tina Goldstein en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos. Gertie-ice-age-collision-course-17.8.jpg|Gertie en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos. Img ct10 11 on.png|Fu en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Lacey.jpg|Lacey en Anger Management. DNSGrace.png|Grace Cardinal en Degrassi: Next Class. Filmografía Series de TV Margo Harshman *La teoría del Big Bang - Alex Jensen *Doctor House - Melissa *Familia moderna - Jungle Tanya Dichen Lachman *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Jiaying (Versión Disney / Marvel) *Los 100 - Anya Jaimie Alexander *Punto ciego - Jane *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Sif (Versión de Antigua) Otros *Inhumans (serie de TV) - Voces adicionales (2017-presente) *The Ranch - Abby (Elisha Cuthbert) (2016-presente) *Un hombre. Un plan - Kate Burns (Grace Kaufman) (2016-presente) *Between - Wiley Day (Jennette McCurdy) (2015-presente) *Flecha - Carrie Cutter / Cupido (Amy Gumenick) (2014-presente) *Sleepy Hollow - Tnte. Abbie Mills (Nicole Beharie) (2013-presente) *Los originales - Davina Claire (Danielle Campbell) (2013-presente) *Awkward - Tamara (Jillian Rose Reed) (2012-2016) *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Mimmi (2015-2016) *Gotham - Liza (Makenzie Leigh) (2014-2015) *Señorita Cometa - Señorita Cometa (Yumiko Kokonoe) (1967-1968) (redoblaje 2014) *Survivor Remorse - McChuck *A to Z - Stephie (Lenora Crichlow) (2014-2015) *Resurrection - Elaine Richards (Samaire Armstrong) (2014-2015) *La reina blanca - Isabel Neville *Ripper Street - Rose (2014) *Borgia - Carlotta d Aragona (Paloma Bloyd) (2013) *Los seguidores - Annie (Stephanie Leigh Schlund) (2013) *Dallas (2012) - Emma Brown (Emma Bell) (2013-2014) *La bella y la bestia (2012) - Tess Vargas (Nina Lisandrello) (2012-2014) *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 - Robin (Liza Lapira) (2012-2013) *Bomb Girls - Kate Andrews (Charlotte Hegele) (2012-2013) *Anger Management - Lacey (Noureen DeWulf) (2012-2014) *Downton Abbey - Lady Sybil Crawley (Jessica Brown Findlay) (2011-2012) *666 Park Avenue - Nona Clark (Samantha Logan) (2012-2013) *Lindas mentirosas - Rhonda (Ambrit Millhouse), Tina (Nicole Lynnae Sullivan) *The Camp - Marina *El diario de Carrie - Jen #2 *Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados - Laeta (2013) *Una familia modelo - Debb (2011 - presente) *90210 - Megan Rose (Jessica Parker Kennedy) (2012-2013) *La doctora de la mafia - Enfermera Rosa 'Ro' Quintero (Floriana Lima) (2012-2013) *Hospital de animales - Dra. Jill Leiter (June Diane Raphael) (2012) *Men at Work - Lisa (Amy Smart) (2012) *Idénticas - Tessa Banner (Gage Golightly) (2011-2012) *Dos hombres y medio - Betsy/Bridget Schmidt (Judy Greer) (2011-2012) *Parenthood - Zoe DeHaven (Rosa Salazar) (2011-2012) *Against the Wall - Abby Kowalski (Rachael Carpani) (2011) *Warehouse 13 - Sally Stokowski (Ashley Williams) (2011) *Teen Wolf - Caitlin (Zelda Williams) *La teoría del Big Bang - Siri *Homeland - Roya *Covert Affairs - Pilar (Ana Claudia Talancón)/Suzanne *Shogun - Mariko redoblaje *Sherlock - Kitty Riley, Lucy, Voces adicionales *Mandrake - Bebel / Tiffany *Espartaco: Sangre y arena - Dionna *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Nora / Voces adicionales *La siguiente supermodelo americana - Nijah / Ann *Degrassi: La nueva generación - Líder de fraternidad *La ley y el orden: Intento criminal - Apariciones especiales *Xtreme Chef - Chef Izzy *Grimm - Voces adicionales *Defiance - Voces adicionales *Fringe: La gran conspiración - Voces adicionales *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *Los Reyes de la colina - Voces adicionales *90210 - Voces adicionales *Secundaria secreta - Voces adicionales *Mentes criminales - Voces adicionales *Doctor House - Voces adicionales *Robin Hood (TV) - Voces adicionales *Hawaii Cinco-0 - Voces adicionales *The Glades: Sol mortal - Voces adicionales *Intervention - Varios personajes *Scare Tactics - Varios personajes (Temporada 4 en adelante) *The Rachael Ray Show - Varios *Survivor Tocantis - Sierra *Saving Grace - Kendra *Laredo - Voces adicionales *The Unit - Voces adicionales *Vestido de novia - Voces adicionales *El encantador de perros - Voces adicionales *Breakout Kings - Voces adicionales. Películas Alicia Vikander *Ex Machina - Ava (2015) *Hijo del crimen - Tasha (2014) *Anna Karenina - Kitty (2012) Nina Dobrev *Línea mortal: Al límite - Marlo (2017) *XXx: Reactivado - Becky Clearidge (2017) Katherine Waterston *Alien Covenant - Daniels (2017) *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein (2016) Dakota Johnson *Cincuenta sombras más oscuras - Anastasia Steele (2017) *Cincuenta sombras de Grey - Anastasia Steele (2015) Collette Wolfe *Condenados - Glori Shettles (2013) *Adultos jóvenes - Sandra Freehauf (2011) Oona Chaplin *Sólo amigos? - Julianne (2013) *Imago Mortis - Arianna (2009) Amber Heard *The Rum Diary - Chenault (2011) *ExTerminators - Nikki (2009) Otros *La batalla de los sexos - Margaret Court (Jessica McNamee) (2017) *La torre oscura - Voces adicionales (2017) *Baby: El aprendiz del crimen - Voces adicionales (2017) *Desnudo - Voces adicionales (2017) *Life: Vida inteligente - Voces adicionales (2017) *El Aro 3 - Voces adicionales (2017) *El mesías - Virgen María (Sara Lazzaro) (2016) *La gran muralla - Comandante Lin Mae (Tian Jing) (2016) *Estaré en casa esta Navidad - Jackie Foster (Mena Suvari) (2016) *Jack Reacher: Sin regreso - Voces adicionales (2016) *Mike y Dave, los busca novias - Terry (Alice Wetterlund) (2016) *Morgan - Lee Weathers (Kate Mara) (2016/trailer) *Ben-Hur - Tirzah (Sofia Black-D'Elia) (2016) *Desafío de cuerdas - Poptart (Comfort Fedoke) (2016) *¡Salve, César! - Carlotta Valdez (Veronica Osorio) (2016) *X-Men: Apocalipsis - Ororo Munroe / Tormenta (Alexandra Shipp) (2016) *Cómo ser soltera - Brittany (Anna Eilinsfeld) (2016) *Curva peligrosa - Ella Rutledge (Penelope Mitchell) (2015) *The Invitation - Sadie (Lindsay Burdge) (2015) *Hermanas - Dan (Kate McKinnon) (2015) *Creed: Corazón de campeón - Bianca (Tessa Thompson) (2015) *Guerra de papás - Voces adicionales (2015) *Krampus: El terror de la Navidad - Voces adicionales (2015) *Escalofríos - Lorraine (Jillian Bell) (2015) *Legado - Danielle "Dani" Robinson (Amy Tyger) (2015) *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Voces adicionales (2015) *Eliminar amigo - Jess (Renee Olstead) (2015) *Pasante de moda - Entrevistadora #2 (Molly Bernard) (2015) *Esta chica es un desastre - Kim Townsend (Brie Larson) (2015) *Falsa identidad - Jill Baker (Felicity Jones) (2015) *30 días para ir a la cárcel - Rita (Edwina Findley) (2015) *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos - Sophie (Susan Heyward) (2015) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés - Natalie (Morgan Griffin) (2015) *Más notas perfectas - Emily Junk (Hailee Steinfeld) (2015) *Tomorrowland - Voces adicionales (2015) *Avengers: Era de Ultrón - Voces adicionales (2015) *El viaje más largo - Voces adicionales (2015) *Bienvenidos al ayer - Voces adicionales (2015) *Cometa - Margrit (Cleo Rinkwest) (2014) *Matar al mensajero - Editora de Los Ángeles Time (Susan Walters) (2014) *Vicio propio - Luz (Yvette Yates) (2014) *En el bosque - Rapunzel (Mackenzie Mauzy) (2014) *Perdida - Andie Fitzgerald (Emily Ratajkowski) (2014) *Las novias de mis amigos - Chelsea (Mackenzie Davis) (2014) *Agentes del desorden - Ejecutiva creativa (Raven-Danielle Baker) y Soltera (Rebecca Galarza) (2014) *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Blink (Fan Bingbing) (2014) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Voces adicionales (2014) *Tentaciones oscuras - Caitlin (Lauren Schacher) (2013) *Ciudad de sombras - Natalia Barea / Natalie Barrow (Natalie Martinez) (2013) *El mayordomo - Carol Hammie (Yaya DaCosta) (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Atrapados en navidad - Lu Taylor (Taylor Spreitler) (2012) *Armas, chicas y apuestas - Cindy (Megan Park) (2012) *The Master - Peggy Dodd (Amy Adams) (2012) *Notas perfectas - Aubrey Posen (Anna Camp) (2012) *Lawless - Bertha (Mia Wasikowska) (2012) (doblaje mexicano) *De Roma con amor - Hayley (Alison Pill) (2012) (versión OnScreen) *Al filo de la cornisa - Harper ( Jillian Batherson) (2011) (1ª versión) *El romance del siglo - Elizabeth (Natalie Dormer) (2011) *Thor - Sif (Jaimie Alexander) (2011) (redoblaje) *Robo en las alturas - Voces adicionales (2011) *La chica de mis sueños - Shenni Saunders (Portia Doubleday) (2010) (redoblaje) *Mañana, cuando comience la guerra - Ellie Linton (Caitlin Stasey) (2010) *El conspirador - Sarah Weston (Alexis Bledel) (2010) (2ª versión) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Jr. - Daniella (Aubrey Peeples) (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *The Fighter - Sherry Ward (Jenna Lamia) (2010) (versión Videomax) *El escritor fantasma - Voces adicionales (2010) *Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong - Voces adicionales (2009) *Crepúscula la saga: Luna Nueva - Angela (Christian Serratos) (2009) (doblaje mexicano) *Law Abiding Citizen - Denise Ryce/Hija de Clyde (2009) *Ace Ventura Jr - Danielle (2009) *Whip It - Eva Destrucción (Ari Graynor) (2009) *La teoría del patán - Hermana Mary & Candice (2009) *El día de los muertos - Nina (AnnaLynne McCord) (2008) *Never Cry Werewolf - Angie (Melanie Leishman) (2008) *Amor? - Katherine (Tamala Jones) (2007) *Chapter 27 - Jude (Lindsay Lohan) (2007) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Voces adicionales (2007) (redoblaje) *La liga de la cerveza - Gina (Elizabeth Regen) (2006) *Enredos de familia - Judy Arnolds (Famke Janssen) (2004) *El bebé de Rosemary - Rosemary Woodhouse (Mia Farrow) (1968) (redoblaje) *El asesino Btk - Voces adicionales *For Five Six - Voces adicionales *Amore - Celibassi Anime *Bleach - Hiyori Sarugaki, Mizuho Asano, Loly Aivirrne *Pokémon XY - Miette *Crayon Shin-chan - Señorita Dori *Pokémon DP: Batallas Galácticas - Oficial Jenny *Hungry Heart - Kenta (redoblaje) *Strait Jacket - Nerin Simmons *Los siete pecados capitales - Veronica Liones *Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches - Nene Odagiri *Súper Once - Voces adicionales Películas de anime *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Kiki / Ket (Redoblaje) *El niño y la bestia - Voces adicionales *Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale - Voces adicionales Series animadas Grey DeLisle *Las aventuras del Gato con Botas - Alessandra *The Loud House - Lily Loud (desde la temporada 2) *Magiespadas - Vambre Otros *Monster High - Twyla (Jonquil Goode) *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Brisa *Somos las Lalaloopsy - Rosy Bumps 'n' Bruises *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Clare Cooper *El día que mi trasero se volvió loco - Eleanor *Ever After High - Rosabella Beauty (Paula Rhodes) *Un show más - Desdemona "Mona" / Jessica Jacobs *Meteoro, la nueva generacion - Annelisse (Tercer Doblaje) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Melen-iaca (Mane-iac) / Mage Meadowbrook *LEGO: Nexo Knights - Whiparella *Littlest Pet Shop - Blythe Baxter *Los autos locos (2017) - A.U.T.O. *The Loud House - Ronnie Anne Santiago (Breanna Yde) / Voces adicionales *El Chapulín Colorado - Betty / Rosilú / Azafata del Avion / Voces adicionales *Viva el Rey Julien - Mary Ann / Voces adicionales *El show de Peabody y Sherman - Reina Hatshetpsut *Polly Pocket - Polly Pocket (Marieve Herington) *Hora de aventura - Betty / Tortuga Alienígema *El Carrusel mágico - Ermintrude *Bananas en pijamas - Lulú *Icónicos - Gigí la jirafa *Ciudad de pollos - Jenny *Pan de nube - Woolie *Fiona y Paulie - Fiona *Grandes Minipoderosos - Eliette / Natasha / Flora *The Three Robers - Gregory / Huerfanos *Justo a tiempo Voces adicionales *El closet de Chloe - Voces adicionales *Hairy Scary - Voces adicionales *Ben 10 (2016) - Voces adicionales Cortos/Especiales animados * Olaf: Otra aventura congelada de Frozen - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Jonquil Goode *Monster High: 13 Deseos - Twyla *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Twyla *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Twyla *Monster High: Embrujadas - Twyla Paula Rhodes *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Rosabella Beauty *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Rosabella Beauty Otros *Deep, el pulpo - Norma *Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai - Odukuru *Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron - Tulip *La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Gertie *Rio 2 - Perezoza *El libro de la vida - Skeleton Adelita *Los boxtrolls - Aceitosín / Chones *Angry Birds: La película - Guía de Tránsito *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Sour Sweet *Intensa mente - Alegría de Jill Andersen *Magia extraña - Hada de Caramelo *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Voces adicionales *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 - Voces adicionales *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Voces adicionales *HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar - Voces adicionales *Minions - Voces adicionales *Sing: Ven y canta - Voces adicionales y Rosita (trailer) *Nocturna: Una aventura mágica - Voces adicionales Especiales animados * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico - Sour Sweet Telenovelas y series brasileñas Agatha Moreira *Aguanta corazón - Camila *Verdades secretas - Giovanna (Gi/Kika) *La sombra de Helena - Giselle Roberta Gualda *¡Victoria! - Anastacia *Los milagros de Jesús - Miriam *Los Tramposos - Dóris Natália Guimarães *Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón - Ariadne *Caminos del corazón - Ariadne Otros *Partes de mí - Luisa (Eline Porto) *Por siempre - Gabriela Santana Peixoto (Gaby) (Sophia Abrahão) *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Daniela (Alice Wegmann) *Imperio - Sebastiana (Naná) (Vivianne Araujo) *La fiesta - Ludmila (Élea Mercurio) *Hombre nuevo - Lara (Elisa Pinheiro) *Doña Xepa - Yasmin (Pérola Faria) *Flor del Caribe - Vanessa (Fernanda Pontes) *Lado a lado - Alicia (Juliane Araujo) *Carrusel - Cirilo Rivera (Jean Paulo Santos) *Una Rosa con amor - Terezinha (Sabrina Petraglia) *Agua en la boca - Akemi (Juliana Kametami) Telenovelas eslovacas *Chlapi neplačú / Blind love - Paula Telenovelas portuguesas *Luna Roja - Margarita Telenovelas turcas *La vida amarga - Özlem Kosovalı (Ekin Türkmen) Dramas coreanos *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Hae Sung *Dating Agency: Cyrano - Kong Ming Young *Mary está fuera por la noche - Seo-Joon Reality shows *Scare Tactics - Voces adicionales (desde 4ª temporada) Videojuegos *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Crystal, Ava Ayala / Tigre Blanco, Amora / Encantadora, Darkstar *LEGO Avengers - Sharon Carter / Agente 13 *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Fu (Jinchūriki del Siete Colas) *La Tierra Media: Sombras de Guerra - Eltariel *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus - Voces adicionales Proyectos con Huevocartoon *Los Reyes de la colonia se van al mundial - Tlacoyito y La comadre (2014) Dirección de doblaje SDI Media de México *Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania *El día que mi trasero se volvió loco *Hank Zipzer *Krampus: El terror de la Navidad *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) *Regal Academy *The Loud House *Los autos locos (2017) [[LaboPrime Dubbing Producers|'LaboPrime Dubbing Producers']] * El show de Peabody y Sherman (eps. 40, 48-49) * La juventud * Spirit: Cabalgando libre Otros estudios *Mafia 2012 *American Dreamland *The Banded Brothers *Love (Dubbing House) *Un hombre. Un plan ([[IDF|'IDF']]) (primeros eps.) Locución comercial *Coca-Cola - Cristal / Talentos *Mi alegría - Talentos *Stila de Quaker - Talentos Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Audiomaster 3000 * Art Sound México * Auditel * Candiani Taxqueña - Bita * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Dubbing House * Dubbing Studios - The Dubbing Maker * Diseño en Audio * Grupo Macías * IDF * Jarpa Studio * KiteTeam * Lola MX * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * MADE Productions * Made in Spanish * New Art Dub * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Bayoneta * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México * Taller Acústico S.C. * Tokio Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro